Baby, Its Cold Outside 1of1
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Draco tries to convince Hermione not to go out in the cold. COMPLETE


**Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside (1/1) **

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I only wish I did.

**Warnings**: none

**A/N:** Happy Holidays! big, bear hug. Thanks my favorite betas, friends, and readers/reviewers! Yes, the lyrics to this song are within the fic.

**Summary:** Draco tries to convince Hermione not to go out in the cold.

* * *

Hermione knocked on the door as she pulled her cloak tighter against her body to fight off the harsh cold wind that was blowing. Then large door opened and the man she was there to see gave her that smile that made her insides start to melt. Draco Malfoy stepped to the side to allow her to enter his home.

Their friendship had begun towards the end of the war when she found out that he was playing the role as a double spy with Snape. It had been two years since the war and they continued their friendship. She went on to be a researcher in the Department of Mysteries and he became the youngest professor at Hogwarts when he accepted the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts position.

Of course, it was his fault that she had to venture out in the cold on New Year's Eve of all nights. Draco had stopped by earlier at her office and asked to borrow a book he needed for some article he was writing for the paper. After they talked for about twenty minutes, he left and forgot all about the book he had asked to borrow. True, she could've sent it with her owl, Anastasia, but she wanted to see him again, even if she wasn't about to admit it to herself.

"It a pleasure to see you so soon, Granger." Being a gracious host, Draco removed her heavy cloak that was dusted with melting flakes of snow.

With her trying to shake off the flakes that were scattered in her hair, she did not notice the predatory look he gave her when he stared at her arse in the full-length, but flattering, black skirt. The ribbed purple turtleneck she wore showed off her very nice curves. With a playful smile, Hermione handed the heavy book to him and stated, "You seemed to have forgotten this when you left earlier. I thought you said it was important. That's why I brought it."

He took the tome and walked into the adjoining den to her right side. The room was very inviting with two walls full of books, a large oak desk, and a marble fireplace with a fire already going. In front of the fire there was a large leather couch, to which Draco motioned his hand to offer her a seat there as he sat. She tried to calm her nerves as she walked, but it didn't seem to work. As she took her place next to him, his body seemed to beckon her to sit even closer to him. _His lap would be nice and comfortable._ Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she started a conversation about the article he was writing.

After about two hours of talking, Hermione stood, set her crystal glass of sherry on the end table, and stated with a little regret in her voice, "I need to get going, Malfoy."

He rose to his feet and stood behind her as he whispered into her ear, "Please stay."

"I really can't stay," she said as she headed back to the foyer to get her cloak to leave.

Draco grabbed her hand before she had taken her second step. " Baby, it's cold outside."

As much as she hated it, she had to go because Harry was celebrating his engagement to Millicent that night. Of course, Draco was also invited because he was one of Millie's best friends, but it seemed like he wanted to skip the party. With a shake of her head and a smile, Hermione replied, "I've got to go anyway."

"Baby, it's cold outside," he murmured as pulled her closer to his fine body. Her free hand felt the softness of the black dress shirt he wore and the firm muscles under it. The room seemed to be getting warmer as he looked deeply into her eyes with his silver ones and then he traced the side of her jaw with his index finger. "Been hoping that you'd drop in"

Hermione pulled away because she knew that if she stayed he would always have her heart. Her eyes tore away from his as she stepped back from his enticing body and remarked, "This evening has been so very nice. So really, I'd better scurry."

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Draco purred as he emptied his glass of liquid.

Hermione couldn't help but lick her lips as she watched his mouth drain the glass dry. With a quick glance at her watch, she replied, "Well, maybe just a half a drink more."

He gave her a sly wink as he retrieved her glass and reached for the half-full decanter on the desk as he stated, "Put some music on while I pour."

The wizard wireless radio was on the bookcase by the large bay window. After she found a station that played some slow holiday music, Hermione watched the snow outside as it fell hard and the harsh wind blew it around his front yard.

"Baby, it's bad out there," his voice had a husky tone as he stood behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder as he stared out the window.

One hand slipped around her side to deliver her drink as the other one rested on her hip. Once she took the drink and began to swallow it, his other hand went to her other hip and made little circles that were stirring the passion inside of her. Yet, it was such a simple act. _Say, what's in this drink_?

His eyes found hers in the reflection of the partially frosted pane of glass. The passion in his eyes was evident and it almost scared her to be the focus of that passion. Draco said, "Your eyes are like starlight now."

_I wish I knew how to break this spell._ Magic, of the sense of seduction, from his presence sent a shiver through her body. The warmth of the air and heat from Draco's body made her temperature increase, even though the cold from the window was starting to chill her fingers.

"Mind if I move a little closer?" His voice purred along the side of her ear, which made her eyes close instantly. Another step from him was taken and he was tightly against her back.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir. _Hermione felt him start to sway their bodies to the tempo of the music in the background as he laced his fingers in hers. _At least, I'm gonna say that I tried. _The moment he was creating was prefect. Almost too prefect. She began to worry that this was too fast or something might be said to ruin this enchanting moment in his arms. Her body tried to wiggle loose from his grip as she said, "I really can't stay."

"Ah, but it's cold outside," Draco spoke as he turned her around in his arms. He pushed aside a stray curl that fell onto her cheek. "C'mon, baby."

"I simply must go," she protested as she took a step away from the strong arms. The smell of his cologne made her close her eyes and heated her core even more. She tried to shake some sense into her head and she headed back into the foyer to make her second attempt to leave his house.

Draco leaned on the door jam of the room and smiled as he commented, "Baby, it's cold outside."

"The answer is no." Hermione only wished that she were so determined as her voice sounded.

He must have sensed her still reluctance because a hand rubbed her arm just after she pulled her cloak over her shoulders. "Ooh baby, it's cold outside."

The battle within her was becoming larger as she looked over her shoulder at the childish pout on his lips. "This welcome has been so nice and warm."

"I'm lucky that you dropped in. But look out the window at that storm," Draco pleaded as he pointed to the thin, long glass on either side of his front door. Frost had already covered the outside of it. The tip of her chin was lifted as he made her raise her head and he looked at her mouth as he huskily praised her. "Man, your lips look so delicious."

"I've got to go home and get ready for the party," she regretfully stated as he approached her and she took a step back to put some space between them.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there." Draco lowered his lips to hers but they didn't touch. His warmth breath over her mouth almost made her moan with want. The wet tip of his tongue traced the bottom of her lip and then he commented, "It's up to your knees out there."

Giving into to her wants, she pulled him into a fiery kiss as he braced his hands on either side of her head. They took turns exploring each other's mouths. He moved his lip to placed hot kisses on the little it of exposed skin on her neck. She barely made out the words, "You've really been grand."

He ground his hips into hers as he pleaded with her body's wants. "How can you do this thing to me?"

"I really can't stay."

Her protest went without notice as his hands went to the bottom of her turtleneck and began to push the fabric up to expose her stomach to the chilly air from the door. "Ah, baby, it's cold outside."

"Brr, it's cold…." Hermione stated as the coldness of the door made her back arch towards him.

"It's cold out there," Draco told her as he started to nibble on her ear lobe as his hands crept up to her bosom. "Can't you stay awhile longer, baby?"

"Well… I really shouldn't…" she began but then his hands cupped her breast and started to caress them so tenderly. That broke her reverie. "Alright"

The smirk that she knew was there grew bigger before he began to suck the sensitive spot just below her ear. One of his firm thighs moved in between her and he rubbed her mound as he purred, "Make it worth your while, baby."

Draco raised her shirt and lowered his head to suck at one of her hardened nipples through the purple lace. Her mind began to blank at his actions. "Ah, do that again…"

With a quick nib and a tender kiss on her peak, he raised his head to look into her eyes. Those silver pools spoke loudly of his lust for her and he lifted her into his arms as he whispered, "Let's take this upstairs."

A few hours later a note was delivered to Harry and Millicent that read:

_Guys, _

_Sorry, I can't be with you two tonight. But I was detained due to the weather. You know its really cold outside._

_See you soon. _

_Love, Hermione._

_P.S. Draco is also sorry for not being able to attend either._

Millicent chuckled as Harry tucked the note back into the envelope. She smiled and stated, "What's the weather have to do with using the Floo?"

"Nothing, hun. I don't think that was the point," he stated as he kissed his love's neck.

The End


End file.
